


Please Please Please (Get Down On Your Knees)

by riots



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/pseuds/riots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin's pretty used to Kyungsoo wandering into the bathroom when he's showering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Please Please (Get Down On Your Knees)

Jongin's pretty used to Kyungsoo wandering into the bathroom when he's showering. When six guys share one dorm, you kind of have to get used to a certain lack of privacy. He pays Kyungsoo no mind, yawning as he drags his hands through his soapy hair, blunt nails scratching against his scalp. It's been a long day, but the hot shower feels nice on his tired muscles, and at least he doesn't hurt too bad. His head tips back, eyes closed, as he rinses the soap out of his hair. Tonight, he's got the last shower, so Jongin doesn't even feel bad about wasting the hot water. He savours it, sighing as his muscles relax.

Less relaxing is the loud slide and drag of the shower door opening. Jongin's head jerks forward, eyes wide, as Kyungsoo steps into the shower. “Hyung?” Jongin asks uncertainly. The two of them are close, and it isn't like they'd never seen each other without clothes on, they share a room, after all. But Jongin has always preferred to shower alone, he likes the time and space to himself, and Kyungsoo has never been one to push those boundaries.

“Just saving water,” Kyungsoo tells him, carefully closing the door after him. Jongin's pretty sure it's a lie and he's almost certain that Kyungsoo has already showered. Kyungsoo takes one step towards him, letting his little hands settle firmly against the lines of Jongin's hips, and oh, the smile he directs up at Jongin, mischievous and promising. It makes Jongin swallow hard.

Understanding dawns on him, slowly, and Jongin curls a wet hand around the back of Kyungsoo's neck. “I didn't know you were so into saving the environment,” he tells him, a grin growing on his lips.

“One shower at a time,” Kyungsoo agrees, and then he pushes up on his tip toes, balancing with his hands on Jongin's hips, and he kisses him.

Sometimes, Jongin thinks this is his favourite part. It's familiar now, the perfect bow of Kyungsoo's lips and the little noises he makes as Jongin licks into his mouth. If he was tired before, it fades when Kyungsoo presses up against him, slick and wet and present in a way that's almost overwhelming. It's so easy for him to let Kyungsoo crowd him back against the shower wall, Kyungsoo's knee sliding between his. He'd be a bit embarrassed that he's already getting hard, but then Kyungsoo grinds up against him, looking so pleased.

“So easy for me,” he tells Jongin, beaming at him before stretching up to swallow his moan. The possessive tilt to Kyungsoo's head sends a jolt of heat straight down Jongin's spine. No, _this_ is his favourite part. When Kyungsoo looks up at him like he's all his, and all Jongin wants to do is give himself over to Kyungsoo, because he _is_.

Kyungsoo always kisses him thoroughly, but tonight he presses Jongin back with intent. Jongin is more than willing to follow his lead, his hands tentative on either side of Kyungsoo's face. It's either the steam from the shower or the insistent way that Kyungsoo pushes his thigh up between his, but Jongin is getting lightheaded. “Hyung,” he says, and Kyungsoo just chuckles, dragging his fingertips down Jongin's ribs.

“I've got you,” Kyungsoo says, and then he drops to his knees.

Jongin can't help the high noise he makes in the back of his throat as Kyungsoo swallows him down. His hands drop to curve around Kyungsoo's skull and he gasps, doing his best not to let his fingers tighten in Kyungsoo's wet hair. It feels so fucking _good_ , he has to fight back the groan in his throat. Kyungsoo is by no means expert at this, they've had too few chances to practice, but it's good anyway. The sloppy bobs of Kyungsoo's head, the firm press of his tongue, it still has him out of breath, his hips jerking up into Kyungsoo's mouth. “Hyung,” he sighs again, and Kyungsoo's hand slides from his hip, fingers wrapping tight around the base of Jongin's cock and squeezing. Jongin whines.

When Kyungsoo pulls off for a second, the sight of his red, swollen lips makes Jongin's cock twitch. “Not yet,” Kyungsoo tells him, and he sounds like he's got an agenda. He _planned_ tonight. Jongin's breath catches in his throat. Kyungsoo rests his forehead against Jongin's thigh, and Jongin can feel him smile. “Hold on.”

Kyungsoo doesn't make it easy, not when Jongin is so hard he aches and he just wants to feel the heat of Kyungsoo's mouth again. “I have to _wait_?” Jongin groans, breathless.

Kyungsoo looks up from where he's fumbling with something and flicks him in the thigh. “Patience,” he chides. He's infuriatingly calm, like he has all the time in the world as he shifts back in front of Jongin.

It takes Jongin a second to figure out what Kyungsoo is asking of him but eventually he finds himself with one leg resting on Kyungsoo's shoulder. He realizes what Kyungsoo was fiddling with when, in one smooth movement, Kyungsoo takes his cock into his mouth and presses a finger into him. If Jongin had any brain power at the moment, he'd admire Kyungsoo's multi-tasking. As it is, it takes every ounce of his self control not to tangle his hands in Kyungsoo's hair and drag him forward. Between the way Kyungsoo works his tongue against the underside of the head of his cock and the stretch of his finger, Jongin is losing his mind.

Kyungsoo has a sixth sense for this kind of thing, it seems, and he pulls away to look up at him. His free hand shifts down to grip the base of Jongin's cock again, and it's so frustrating that Jongin groans. “Easy,” Kyungsoo says, and even with Jongin's self restraint, he can hear the rough edge to Kyungsoo's voice. It makes his cock twitch in Kyungsoo's hand. He hasn't ceased the slow twist and push of his finger inside Jongin, though, and even with the calming weight of Kyungsoo's gaze, Jongin is a wreck. Still, he likes the promise in Kyungsoo's eyes enough that he forces his hands to his sides, fingers tensing against wet tile. Kyungsoo has a plan. He thinks it'll be worth it.

Chest heaving, skin hot, Jongin watches as Kyungsoo turns and presses his lips to the inside of his thigh. There's the barest bite of teeth, and then he grins up at Jongin. “Good?” he asks.

“How are you so calm?” Jongin says, breathless. He doesn't understand how Kyungsoo is taking him apart so easily with his hands and his mouth and staying _so_ patient. He knows that Kyungsoo has always had more staying power (not that he would _ever_ admit that) but they're both teenagers, and it doesn't make any sense to him.

This time, Jongin knows he feels Kyungsoo's teeth. “I jerked off before I came in,” Kyungsoo admits, like it's nothing, and if Kyungsoo weren't basically holding him up, Jongin would have sagged and fallen right to the floor. It's probably the hottest thing that Jongin has ever heard, and he stares down at Kyungsoo, eyes wide.

Kyungsoo takes advantage of Jongin's distraction to push another finger in. The stretch makes Jongin's hips jerk and his head hits the tiled wall with a thud, mouth falling open. “Hyung,” he pleads, but instead of letting him come, Kyungsoo squeezes tight around his cock, and then swallows him down again.

It's maddening and it makes his head spin, the way that Kyungsoo uses his deft little hands and wet mouth to bring Jongin right to the brink and then drag him back again. By the time Kyungsoo works in a third finger, Jongin is past words, reduced to wordless whining as he tries to grind down against Kyungsoo's hand at the same time as he arches up into his mouth. His hands find their way into Kyungsoo's hair of their own volition.

His fingers tighten and suddenly, Kyungsoo's mouth and fingers are gone. Jongin's eyes fly open at the loss, a protest on his lips, but Kyungsoo is ahead of him. “Patience,” he says again as he stands, and he reaches for something on the shower stall floor. Jongin doesn't let him get there. He's too busy trying to kiss him, hands on Kyungsoo's ribs as he pulls him close, desperately seeking friction. He's never been any good at being patient.

“Hold _on_ ,” Kyungsoo exclaims, and this time, he pins Jongin to the shower wall with one hand flat against his chest.

Reluctantly, Jongin lets him, fingers curling into fists as he tries to pull himself back from that edge. “Hyung, please,” he says, his voice almost a whisper.

Kyungsoo, like the eager boyscout he is, is prepared. Jongin watches as he carefully rolls on a condom. When he looks up again, his expression is a mixture of desire and irritation. With steady hands, he turns Jongin around. “I've got you,” he says, his hands sliding down Jongin's sides before he presses his lips to Jongin's shoulder blade and pushes in.

Jongin almost sobs with relief. Kyungsoo wastes no time, murmurs a soothing word against Jongin's skin and then he digs his thumbs into Jongin's hips, fucking him nice and slow. It's simultaneously perfect and infuriating, so good but still, not quite enough.

He loves it when Kyungsoo takes charge like this, holding him firm as he sets the pace. It's gratifying to know that he's finally starting to slip, and Jongin can hear it in the catch of Kyungsoo's breath, feel it in the drag of his lips across his shoulder. Even if he's so hard it aches, he submits to the leisurely pace that Kyungsoo sets, doesn't struggle when Kyungsoo wraps his fingers around the base of his cock again, pulling him back.

Kyungsoo has always liked the intimacy of skin on skin, and now is no different, his chest pressed against Jongin's back as he rolls his hips up. This angle doesn't give him much leverage, but Jongin likes the way that Kyungsoo's teeth skim across his skin. The heat of Kyungsoo's breath makes Jongin's legs shake. He's so _close_ and Kyungsoo still won't let him come.

He reaches back a hand to curl around Kyungsoo's head and hold him close, and Kyungsoo rewards him with a kiss to the back of his neck, his hips snapping up. The noise of the shower, starting to run cold, covers up a lot of things, but Jongin's pretty sure that the rest of the group heard the moan he just let out. “Please,” he sobs, and Kyungsoo grunts. “Please, hyung, please.”

It takes only a few more moments and then Kyungsoo gasps his name, pressing him into the shower stall wall as his hips jerk and he comes. As Kyungsoo slows his movements, slowly pulling away, Jongin thinks that he'll have finger-shaped bruises on his hips in the morning, and that thought makes his dick jerk in Kyungsoo's hand.

That jogs Kyungsoo out of his daze. “You've been so good,” he tells Jongin, and his voice is hoarse. When he finally, _finally_ starts jerking Jongin off, his hand is quick and firm and it's really only takes a stroke or two before Jongin's vision whites out and he comes harder than he ever has. Kyungsoo muffles his shout with his free hand, laughing against Jongin's shoulder even as he strokes him through it.

Maybe, if Jongin hadn't just had the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life, he might have the presence of mind to be embarrassed of the noise he made, of the way he sags against Kyungsoo, his knees giving way. Kyungsoo catches him, like he always does, although not without complaint. “You're heavy,” Kyungsoo tells him, grimacing as he reaches behind himself to wash his hands clean of Jongin's come.

The best that Jongin can manage is incomprehensible mumbling, but he straightens. If he had had any energy left after their long day of stages and practice, it's gone now, and he wilts, leaning against the shower wall, not even caring that the water has gone cold. He still feels hot, feels the trace of Kyungsoo's hands and mouth on him, and he likes it.

It's Kyungsoo who cleans them up, disposing of the mess and tugging Jongin out of the shower. He lets Kyungsoo towel dry his hair, but he stops him before he can do his own, catching his wrists and pulling him in for a sleepy-sweet kiss. This time, it's Kyungsoo who melts into him, little hands tugging at Jongin's damp, messy hair.

Jongin doesn't know what this is between them, but he does know that he's a little bit in love with the way that Kyungsoo smiles at him, affectionate and possessive. Both of them a mess, makeup gone, damp and tired, and Jongin is pretty sure he's never been happier.


End file.
